Mariana Islands
The '''Mariana Islands '''Was the name for the theorized next 51st or 52nd State to the United States of America, in the real life 2017 when president Obama, Leaves the Office and the Obama Administration ends. the gross nationial debet of the USA its only estimated to have fallen by 2 trillion alouing the public debt the have fallen from 22 Trillion US dollars to only 20 Trillion United States Dollars. Before the future date when ever the sun becomes a higher medium Red star when ever that day is actuallly going to arive in the real world of the early 21st century and the end of the 21st century as well, although a substancial amount of debate goes on in the real world as to the debate on the real next 51st or 52nd states but enivided ly the reality in the possible real world in one scenario was that the United states of america gained two new states by the year 2080 BC which was begining to the day exactly 100 years after the year 1980 This date was also the year in which the powers that were controlling this region wheter they be the Empire of Japan and its allies Taiwan, South Korea, and or The US of America and allies and its allies which included but not limited to the British Alliance which was France and The United Kingdom which was a United Kingdom form of government but was comprised of the countries of England plus its allies in turn but were not limited to the states or areas of England, Scotland, the former country of Wales but now the current as far as when Marians Islands actually was hypo thetically as state in the years going from the current year of 2015 CE. and the year 2080s CE in fiction Acording to Star treak lore in the time period of the 1960s in the real life cannon and also acepeted to be as cannon as of 2015 and possibly the future in 2017 CE in the current real life universe. but as well as including the Bitish and french empires the United States of America formerly had a alliance with the Soviet union in the last few years before January 1, 1946 and by the year 2017 at least to when the known event tate a new president ellect will get ellected on some unspecified date in the Month of november. 2016 and then in january of 2017 the new president is sworn in, but could be sworn in amideiatly is the last president was assasinated such as the case with Lindon B. Johnson and and Abraham Lincolns Sucsessor what ever the successors name happeded to be. at any rate in the real life time period from November 2016 to January 2017 the United States of America gets a new US President. Geography This this theorized between 2015 and 2080 US state was primarily comprised of what was now then the current areas of Guam Territory, and Northern Marianas Territory in the real world but before the Earths civilizations future destruction prior to when ever the sun becomes a tiny bit bigger and becomes a Red Giant Star. The islands were located close to other colonies or areas nearby such as Japan and the Empire of Japan, as well as Japan's allies but were not limited to the current nations of Taiwan and South Korea but not to be confused with the Governments of said nations which are Republic of South Korea and Republic of China (Old) and not to be confused with Republic of china new which was the government that controlled the chinese state plus its allies which were but not limited to the current countries of South Korea , Mongolia, Hong Kong and Macao which were later abosrbed into the historical country and region of the Rebulic of Chin(New) annexed in or by the year 2047 sometime in July of that year as mandated by the Hong Kong ocupation from 1997 to 2047 which indidentially was a option in the treaty of 1997 CE between the countries of British Alliance and the New Chinese republic which came about in a gradual formation between the years 1920 to 1980 of the real earths history. One of the historical regions of china which english language name was and is currently Kwangtung in mandrian also known as standard chinese but also but not limited to the states of Kwangtung which was also known as Guangdong in pinyan which are allied to the real life Republic of Japan. 1980 is The year of the last of the time period going from 1952 to 1980 in which the United States of american and The dominion of Canada, let the Japanese people of civilization of the Nation of Japan become full allies to wha was briefly known as the Grand Coalition. History A brief History of the State known as Mariana Islands from the period from 1919 to 2080 - In 1919 the Islands became part of the Empire of Japan , in 1945 became part of United States of America in the priod from 1980 after the Japanese became full allied members to 2015 from the years 2015 to 2080 a period of roughly 65 earth years there was a year and a month were at some unspecified year by January 1, 2080 the Mariana Islands became a state of the USA According to Star Trek in its Next Generation Series. not to be confused with other star trek series which mar or may not have been created by gene Roddenberry which may or may not be canon in the real world depending on certain sets of criteria. but regardless many series of star trek exist and Mariana Islands could be seen on the map of the pacific oceon from the episode focusing on the Talos Race from the Original Star Trek Seires or TOS. for "the original series" , other science fictions seen to indicate varying degrees of factions from various science fiction universes which depict or mention this island. nothing is ever really mentoned about the mariana islands whether it be Guam or Northern Mariana Islands. Category:Allied Faction Category:Allied Faction Real World Category:Allied Faction (Star Trek) Category:Enemy Faction (Real World) Category:Enemy Faction Category:Enemy States Category:Enemy Faction (Fictional)